


The Inkwitch's Pet

by Sasam



Category: Bloody Rose - Nicholas Eames, The Band Series - Nicholas Eames
Genre: Bloody Rose!Novel, F/F, Petplay, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Tam's been thinking of bringing up something new in her and Cura's games but isn't really sure 100% what that something entails.





	The Inkwitch's Pet

Cura looked over the tip of her book eyeing the back of Tam’s head. She was currently laying on their hotel bed while the former bard sat just against the side playing around with some bag she had picked up while in town. It was their second night in Oddsford, a small stop over on their trip up to Ardburg and Tam had seemed off ever since she’d returned with that damned package. It was all Cura could do to feign disinterest and read her book though she ended up being unable to remember a single sentence. While she was slightly worried about Tam and her behaviour it wasn’t really her place to pry, her own fault from when she’d set the boundaries to their ‘relationship’. Sighing as she watched Tam rustle around again with that damned bag she finally said fuck it and decided to ask anyways.

“So Tam.” Cura couldn’t even finish the thought as the bard basically shot into the air. It reminded her something of a frightened cat, or even a frightened Roderick.

“Ahh! Cura I didn’t see you there!” Tam breathed heavily clutching the bag against her chest.

Cura could tell for sure now that whatever Tam was worried about, she was trying to keep it some sort of secret, and Cura just loved secrets. Seeing Tam so flustered may have been an added bonus.

“So you mean to say, you didn’t see me sitting here reading for the past hour, nor when you walked in?” Cura teased putting her book down onto the bed beside her as she rest her chin on her fist.

“I um, sorry. I meant you startled me, uhh poor phrasing. Uhhhhh, so, what about me then?” she finished cursing herself and how lame her attempt to brush off her embarrassment probably sounded.

“You really are a bad bard,” Cura laughed. A deep sultry chuckle that caused Tam to blush furiously.

“If you want it that way maybe I won’t write that song about how you single handedly defeated an undying near immortal version of the worlds greatest boogeyman. Maybe I’ll just start telling people Brune did it.”

“You wouldn’t” Cura gasped in mock worry. “We’d never hear the end of his boasting.Is that a world you want to live in Tam?”

“You really wanna bet me on that? The Bard who killed a Cyclops with a single arrow?”

Glad that Tam was acting a bit calmer Cura decided to take another shot at her original target. “ Of course not, I just want to know what exactly is it you’ve got there that’s got you so jumpy. It’s really piqued my interest.”

“This? It’s a-a-a-a a shopping bag!”

“I can see that, you regretting your spending habits all of a sudden? You’ve never been the type to do that.”  
  
Slowly Cura watched a Tam took a deep steadying breathe before locking eye contact with her. Reaching into the bag she pulled out a new leather collar. There wasn’t anything eye catching or unique about the item, it was a simple brown with a simple clasping mechanism. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that neither Tam, nor Cura, nor Brune, Roderick or Bran had any sort of cat or dog to need one.

“I wanted to possibly try something tonight, if that’s okay with you?” She tried to keep her voice steady and calm but Cura could hear the distinct shakey warble Tam seemed to make when she was scared.

Hoping to dispel her worries because god Cura had done far worse and honestly though it was pretty cute that Tam had clearly put so much thought into this. Cura slowly climbed off the bed and glided around Tam and wrapping her arms around her, slowly taking the item from the girl who had almost immediately gone as stiff as a board.

Pressing her lips close to the back of her ear she slowly whispered in a low dark purr almost becoming a growl. “I never took you to be so bold my dear Tam, are you sure this is what you want? To become nothing more than my pet?”

At first Cura enjoyed the sensation of Tam literally vibrating in her arms, an angry shiver running up her spine. But when she didn’t answer and merely whimpered Cura backed away, worried she might have gone too far. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, I thought that’s what you meant. Fuck Tam I’m sorry I know you’re new to all of this still.”

Tam’s response was to turn around and pull Cura into a deep needy kiss. It lasted only a moment before Tam’s eyes popped wide open and she pulled back breathless and gobsmacked by what she’d just done.

“I… I don’t know what just came over me. You were talking and, and then you called me pet and just. Something just said I needed it and-” Cura cut her off placing a finger to her lips before guiding her to sit together on the edge of the bed.

“It’s okay, it sounds like you dropped into subspace. You… do know what that means right?”

Tam dumbly shook her head negative.

“Okay, well. That’s my bad for assuming you knew your stuff when you pulled this out.”  she continued waving the collar in her hand. “This sort of play requires a lot of trust and care and rules. Something we’re going to have to discuss before even just getting into dirty talk based on your reaction. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone drop so fast.”

“Okay, so. What do we do then?” Tam asked nervously, face blossoming once more into a shade of red almost as deeply crimson as their former band leader’s namesake.

“Well first” Cura said eyeing the leather collar in her hands. “We use tonight to talk things through, and then tomorrow we get you a new collar. This is no good for this kind of thing.”

“Oh… Do you mind if we talk about it tomorrow morning. I... I think I need time to stop feeling so anxious. I can’t believe I’ve been thinking about this for so long and still don’t seem to know what I’m doing at all.”

“That’s okay, we can start whenever you’re ready and take it slow.” Slowly putting her arm over Tam’s shoulders she pulled the other girl back into an embrace before slowly leaning in and kissing her cheek. “Though if you don’t mind I am curious just how long you’ve been thinking about this.”

Wringing her hands together Tam pointedly looked away unable to meet her partners eye when she answered. “Shortly after leaving Woodford, when you chased out that disgusting butcher.”

“Really? That long? I’m surprised.” Cura laughed “You seemed so much more innocent back then.”

“Well, I just. That’s where I got the idea from. I felt something and didn’t really understand why exactly. But then when I shot that harpie at Grey Vale and you called me a g- a good girl… Something in me just kind of clicked I guess.”

“I can’t believe you had a kinky awakening while we fought for our lives against an undead horde.”

“Noooooo, don’t say it like that! I can’t be kink shamed by your of all people.” Tam laughed, lightly mock punching Cura in the chest and pushing her down until they were sprawled haphazardly against the bed.

“How about we head to bed then?” Cura grabbed Tam’s hands to stop the onslaught of light prods that threatened to have her joining Tam in the giggle fit that had overtaken her.

“Can I stay with you tonight still?” Tam buried herself into Cura’s chest curling into her almost like a scared child. Something Cura couldn’t help but find adorable.

In her mind Tam always had sort of been like a puppy. Desperately following and getting involved in situations that would most likely see her dead. The girl clearly had no sense of self preservation when it came to her friends and that was something that Cura couldn’t help finding attractive. She would be lying if she hadn’t honestly had thoughts about doing something like this before though she hadn’t wanted to push Tam out of her comfort zone. Especially after all the other girl had done for her.

“Of course.” she replied simply, trying her best to pull up the covers over the two of them without moving the other girl before giving up halfway and wrapping her up in her arms instead.

It didn’t take long for Tam to drift off to sleep, leaving Cura to lay there alone to plan out how to go over all of this tomorrow. She couldn’t help but feel that old recognizable twinge of anxiety she always got when it came to opening herself up and accepting another like this. It was easy when it was a one night stand, but a more structured planned out long term relationship was always just outside her comfort range. It didn’t help that their current relationship remained nebulous, unsure whether they were romantic partner or friends with benefits. With both sides tip toeing around the others feelings this might just be the catalyst needed for them to finally confront what they had for better or worse.

With scenarios playing out in her mind both best and worse Cura finally found herself drifting off as well. The only thought that stuck with her just before she embraced the warmth of Tam’s body and let herself sink into a blissful slumber was that she wanted to try. For the sake of the girl she had once hurt so badly by giving a knife in place of feelings. It was time she tried to correct that wrong.

 

* * *

 

The next day went by in a blur, after waking up and having a short breakfast the two outlined their partnership, do’s and don'ts, limits, safewords, pretty much if it’s important to a safe relationship it was scrubbed over as thoroughly and Cura was sure could be possible. As the more experienced of the two she absolutely needed to make sure that whatever became of this that Tam would be okay and safe. Just in case it didn’t work out, it wouldn’t be a total disaster, and she’d know what to do in the future next time.

After that the two had set out on the town to find Tam a more suitable collar. It surprisingly didn’t take too long as Cura knew a few people and they ended up leaving a small leather working store just about midday with a bright shiny new collar dyed a beautiful red. Something the two had found hilarious to no end, joking about how Ruby had bound them together originally and that she was still there watching over them.

They ended the night by trying everything they’d talked about that day to work. Slowly, and carefully they took it step by step, not wanting to push either’s boundaries. It ended up as a pretty basic session that didn’t get too wild or experimental, but it seemed to deeply satisfy Tam and for Cura that was enough.

They continued their play during the next few weeks, not every night as like anyone they still needed their personal space at times. It was one such night where Branigan and Roderick had dragged Tam out drinking that Cura found herself back at the hotel reading alone with Brune who much to his dismay still couldn’t go out drinking on account of the herbalist medicines they had received to heal his rather extensive wounds he’d received. Though he claimed he should be able to as he was already healed and just weaning himself off but the other didn’t want him to risk it.

It was that uneventful unnoticeable night when Branigan and Roderick came barging back into the hotel carrying the most drunk Tam Cura had ever seen with them that she realized she needed to own up to her feelings and stop holding the other girl at arm’s length. It clearly hadn’t worked and she was head of heels for her. It was also clear that Tam had decidedly become far more public with her inclinations by the fact that the collar they usually reserved for play was wrapped tightly around her neck.

“Guess what!” Tam loudly proclaimed, wrestling her arms from her uncle and bookie and stumbling over to the couch Cura sat on. “I’m the Inkwitch’s Inkbitch!” she cackled before nose diving headfirst into the couch, burying her face in Cura’s lap and passing out.

“She uhh, apparently likes to brag while drunk” Branigan offered slowly the glee in his voice palpable.

“If you so much as say another thing about this let alone laugh so help me I’ll gut you where you stand.” Cura ran her hand through Tam’s hair, her voice dangerously level and devoid of emotion.

Brune lasted about 3 seconds before falling out of his chair in a fit of joy. He ended up needing to take the medicine an extra week longer than expected. Roderick and Branigan wisely left while Cura’s attention was distracted. And Tam couldn’t remember the night, but waking up in bed with the love of her life made up for the splitting migraine she suffered the next two days.


End file.
